


Bumpy Ride

by flipomatic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, If you've seen the trailers then you've been spoiled worse than this does, Minimal Spoilers for Persona 5 Strikers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipomatic/pseuds/flipomatic
Summary: When Haru offered to drive the RV, Makoto’s mind immediately flashed to the past. In that moment she relived the day Haru drove her back to her dorm, every engine rev and jolting turn.She wasn’t prepared to put the RV, or her friends, through that tumultuous experience.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a gag in Persona 5 Strikers. I couldn’t help myself. The dialogue is not the same as the game because I cannot remember exactly what was said. Spoilers are minimal, less than the trailers for the game.

The open road stretched ahead of Makoto, farther than the eye could see. The Phantom Thieves had been on the road for only a short while, having just passed through the outskirts of Tokyo. For the next thousand kilometers they would follow the highway, only stopping to take breaks and search for jails.

Behind her, Makoto could hear the others talking. They discussed the jail they already cleared and what they thought the next one could be. Opinions varied greatly on that matter.

Listening to their voices, letting them wash over her as she drove, was comforting. It helped Makoto to stay focused, reminded her what was at risk if she messed up.

Of course, she wouldn’t. She was nothing if not diligent; there would be no accidents with her behind the wheel. If she could navigate Mementos without hitting the randomly spawning shadows, she could certainly drive them across Japan without issue.

Before, when they used to traverse Mementos, she’d been the only Phantom Thief with a driving license. Now though, there was one other.

The member in question spoke up as the road flashed by, speaking directly to Makoto.

“Are you tired Mako-chan? I can take over.” Haru must’ve turned in her seat, since her voice was clear in Makoto’s ear.

The question, which should’ve been a welcome offer, sent a cold shiver down Makoto’s spine.

It’s said that one’s life would flash before their eyes when they’re in danger. Makoto wasn’t sure if this situation qualified, but still she could see it clearly.

She remembered the last time Haru offered to drive. In an instant, she relived the harrowing experience.

It was just one month ago.

Despite it being a Friday night, Makoto was already settled in at home. She had an assignment due at the end of next week, which was already about half done. If she focused, she could make good progress on it tonight.

Makoto was in the middle of typing a sentence when her phone beeped, signifying an incoming text message. She was surprised by the noise; she hadn’t expected to be contacted tonight. Did her sister need something?

Withdrawing her phone only took a moment, and Makoto was quickly able to verify that, no, it was not her sister trying to reach her. Instead, Haru’s name had appeared on the screen.

Makoto clicked to open the message, setting her schoolwork aside for the moment. For the last few months she had texted with Haru a couple times a week, even when she was busy. It was nice to keep in touch, even as their studies had them headed down different paths.

The text asked if Makoto wanted to meet up this weekend. Haru had some time free and wanted to catch up.

Makoto couldn’t say no to that, even if she wanted to. She texted back that that she would love to, and the conversation flowed from there. By the end of the evening, the two agreed to meet at a café between their schools.

There was a subway station not too far from there, so Makoto wouldn’t have any trouble with timely transit.

Haru ended the conversation by saying she had big news, but Makoto would have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Makoto wondered what it could be, but she knew better than to pry. She could wait, no matter how curious she was.

The next day, Makoto made sure to leave plenty of time for the journey. She was always punctual and now would be no different.

She rode the subway, which was running on time today, and soon made it to the café. When Makoto checked the time, she was a few minutes early. That was fine, even expected.

Makoto snagged a small table for two, where she could keep an eye on the door.

She didn’t have to wait long before Haru arrived. The bell over the door tinkled with her entrance, though Makoto didn’t need to hear it to know.

When Haru entered a room, she seemed to bring sunlight with her. She was wearing a new outfit, a cute pink dress and white hat, that Makoto hadn’t seen before. Her brown eyes barely flickered across the café before landing on Makoto, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Makoto stood to greet her, “Haru, it’s good to see you.”

When Haru reached Makoto, she opened her arms for a hug. “I’ve missed you, Mako-chan.” Makoto accepted the embrace, which was something Haru had taken to doing when they didn’t see each other for a while.

Haru gave tight hugs, though she didn’t linger long.

Haru sat down at the table after pulling away, taking her hat to place it in her lap. “I love your jacket, it’s very stylish.”

She must’ve been referring to Makoto’s new clothes, which she had started wearing as the weather warmed. Her cheeks warmed at the complement. “Thank you.” She replied as she sat back down, before complementing Haru’s dress in return.

The two girls then ordered coffee, a different type for each of them, and started the process of catching up.

Haru talked about her studies, how she’d been learning about different soil compositions and what they could be used for. She’d been growing a few different plants at her apartment, much to the annoyance of her landlord. The results had been good though, with a distinct improvement in quality.

Makoto shared as well, telling Haru about her classes so far. She was taking mostly general requirement classes, so she could focus on criminal justice later on. The classes had been harder than high school, but nothing she couldn’t handle.

Haru had giggled at that, and said “That’s so you, Mako-chan.”

It felt like a compliment, one that shouldn’t have been embarrassing. Regardless, after a moment’s pause, Makoto shifted the conversation.

“What was your big news?” Makoto was still curious about that, since Haru hadn’t mentioned it yet.

Haru’s expression lit up and she sat a little straighter in her seat. “That’s right, I was so excited to tell you that I almost forgot.” She put her coffee cup down on the table. “Last week, I got my driver’s license!”

“That’s great, congratulations!” Makoto replied enthusiastically. She knew Haru had been working towards the license, since it would be useful for business travel.

“I’ve been practicing a lot.” Haru said with a firm nod. She continued speaking, recounting some events from her driving training class. As she listened, Makoto recalled her own driving training experiences. They had been over a year ago, but it sounded like the program hadn’t changed much.

As Makoto reached the end of her coffee, she checked the time on her phone. More time than expected had passed; she’d been too engrossed in the conversation to notice.

“Regretfully, I have to head home.” Makoto said when there was a break in conversation, rising from her seat.

Haru stood as well, a small unwelcome frown gracing her usually cheery face. Her eyes were down, looking at her cup on the table. “I should as well.” She said, hands fidgeting slightly with her hat. “Would you like a ride home?”

“A ride?” Makoto wasn’t sure what Haru was offering. She’d been planning to get home the same way she came, by taking the subway.

Now Haru’s eyes came up to meet hers, with an almost shy look. “I drove here, so if you’d like I can drive you home.”

So, not only did Haru get her license, she also had a car. There was a problem with her driving Makoto home though. “It’s out of the way, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.” She protested, despite knowing it was a weak one.

This seemed to give Haru more confidence, as her lips turned up into a smile. “It’s the opposite. I’d be happy to.” She insisted.

Who was Makoto to refuse? “Very well, in that case I accept.”

Now Haru was beaming, drawing the eyes of other patrons as she radiated warmth and energy. “Wonderful! I’ll lead the way.”

She turned to exit the café, with Makoto following behind her. They turned right out of the door and walked down the street.

“Where did you park?” Makoto asked, looking around for a parking lot. It was difficult to park a car in the city, which was a big part of why she didn’t have one.

Haru was half a step ahead of her, certain in direction she chose. “It’s not far.”

Within a couple minutes, they reached the parking garage. It was a multi-story one, as was common to save space. Makoto followed Haru inside, and then up the stairs to the third floor.

When they reached the center of the floor, Haru stopped at a car. Honestly, when she saw this one in the distance Makoto should’ve guessed that it belonged to Haru.

It was a Lexus, which wasn’t obvious by itself. No, this car was also bright hot pink. Haru grinned from ear to ear as she unlocked it, before gesturing at it with a flourish.

“It’s easy to find.” Was the only compliment Makoto was able to muster before being ushered into the passenger’s seat. She closed the door and buckled her seatbelt as Haru climbed into the driver’s seat.

After buckling up, Haru again looked nervous. She had her hands on the wheel, and was looking down at them with a stern expression.

It only lasted for a moment, and she snapped out of it before Makoto could ask what was wrong.

“Ready to go!” Haru exclaimed, turning the key in the engine to start the car. She then backed out of the space and started driving down the ramps to leave the parking garage.

Makoto thought she handled the tight space pretty well, for a new driver. She wasn’t close to any of the walls and was able to exit the garage without any close calls.

Makoto was about to compliment her skills, before they hit the streets. That was when things changed.

As soon as Haru turned out onto the street, she hit the gas far harder than needed. The car accelerated quickly, shooting off down the road.

Makoto clutched the door to maintain her balance, but couldn’t stop her stomach from churning.

She glanced over at Haru, who had a distinct smile on her face as she drove. She looked so happy, Makoto reconsidered complaining about the speed.

Then they skidded around a corner, the tires screeching from the friction. Makoto wondered if her face was turning green.

The rest of the drive was like that, with minimal conversation, high speed turns, and the smell of burnt tires.

When Haru stopped in front of Makoto’s apartment complex, she was still smiling.

“Let me know if you ever need a ride.” She said, as Makoto was trying to exit the car onto shaking limbs.

The very thought of driving with Haru again almost finished the job of emptying Makoto’s stomach. She was still leaning on the car door once she stood, so she turned back to speak to Haru.

“I think you need more practice first.” Makoto was able to speak without collapsing. As she talked, she noticed the way Haru’s face fell slightly, a small but significant change. “Once you do, I’ll be counting on you.” She added, unable to accept causing Haru harm.

Haru perked right back up. “Of course!”

After Makoto closed the door, she staggered up unto the sidewalk. Haru waved from inside the car, before speeding away down the street.

She would need a lot more practice before Makoto got into a car with her again.

All of those events flashed before Makoto’s eyes as she drove the RV, the images transposing themselves above the road ahead. It had only been a month since then, and while Haru had gotten some practice in it surely would not be enough.

Makoto wasn’t prepared to subject their friends to Haru’s speed demon ways.

“I’m alright.” Makoto replied without turning her head. “You’ve only just received your license, so it’s best if I drive.”

“Alright, but if you need a break let me know!” Haru insisted, Makoto could imagine the expression on her face, the small pout on her lips.

Makoto had a hard time saying no to her.

“I will.”


End file.
